


Love Trial

by sweetorangesoda



Category: APH - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28875216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetorangesoda/pseuds/sweetorangesoda
Summary: /APH普设/米英，露中，法加。注意避雷By 糖
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia), Canada/France (Hetalia), China/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

如果亚瑟在这里的话，他一定会叫我放下手里的茶杯。他总是说，与其被我喝掉，这些红茶大概更希望被倒进厨房的水槽里。——因为没有人会一口喝完一整杯，然后朝对面的人吐吐舌头说“好难喝”。——他管这个叫“折磨”。折磨红茶，也折磨请我喝茶的自己。

说实话，我一点都不爱喝茶，管它是红茶还是绿茶还是什么五颜六色的茶。——当然这句话不能让王耀听见，毕竟我的投资分析学还要靠他拯救。——对于我不爱喝茶这件事，亚瑟心里清楚，却依旧很难相信世界上会有人不喜欢红茶。

在遇见亚瑟之前，我只在马修的工作室喝过枫叶茶，酸酸涩涩的，因此我对它从来不抱有好感。只是没有想到，我人生中第一次一见钟情的对象竟然是个红茶爱好者。

第一次见到亚瑟的那天，他穿了一身卡其色的风衣，腰间的系带在侧边打了个结。他站在纽约深秋傍晚的路灯下，沙金色的头发映着残留的阳光，立起的风衣领子显得他端庄挺拔，漂亮的像是巴宝莉橱窗里的模特。我端着咖啡从星巴克走出来，一时间竟看得愣了神，直到热拿铁应声落地，溅湿了我的白色匡威。我窘迫地抬起头，第一时间看向了他，心里祈求着对方千万别注意到自己，可偏偏对上了他的绿眼睛。

老天。我十分确信，那一刻我的心脏漏拍了。

“Hi。”

我尴尬地站在原地，不明白尴尬的自己为什么突然对着他尴尬地打招呼。我感觉到咖啡已经完全浸湿了我的鞋袜，可我却一步都不想移动。

“Hi。”

他对着我笑了笑，那双绿色的眼睛像是落入了繁星般闪着光。他从口袋里拿出纸巾，向我走来。

“.....我想你应该需要吧。”

我想，那一刻的我一定是动用了这辈子所有次数的镇定才能不至于在他面前晕倒。

“阿尔弗雷德。”

“什么？”

“我、我说我叫阿尔弗雷德，阿尔弗雷德·琼斯。”

他笑了，身体前倾微微向我靠近。我闻到了他身上浓郁又清新的红茶味。我本不该赞美这个味道的，可那一刻，我只想埋进他的衣领里让它充斥我的身体和灵魂。

——当然，我没有真的这么做。

“亚瑟，亚瑟·柯克兰。”“——亚瑟！”

一个拥有金色长发的男人从斑马线的另外一头跑了过来，亚瑟将手里的纸巾塞进我手心里，道了声再见就转身跟着男人离开了。

“原来他在等人啊。”

我自言自语着。他们关系一定很好吧，说不定还是情侣。我呆呆地站在原地，目送着他们离开，我看见亚瑟因为身边的人说了些什么而抬手亲昵地打他，背上挨打的男人又想要揉揉亚瑟的头发像是要安抚炸毛的猫咪一样，而亚瑟扭头躲开了。

秋冬季节在空中假装散发热量的太阳终于下山了，路灯照耀下的纽约起风了。脚上湿掉的鞋袜此时像冰块一样冷，而我却站在原地，依旧一步也迈不出去。

公寓楼里暖气充足，我看着玻璃门外王耀和他的俄罗斯男友在楼底下吻别，矮个子男生垫着脚给心爱的人围上围巾，温馨的画面被暖黄的路灯称得无限美好。两个人腻腻歪歪好一会儿后终于舍得分开了，黑发男人小跑着向我奔来，不知道是因为天气还是什么别的原因，他的脸上带着红晕。而他的男朋友，高大壮硕的斯拉夫人，在公寓外的树下对着我微笑，我不禁起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，只得尴尬地也回以微笑。——他每次送王耀回公寓都会用这样的目光看着我，大概是怕给我留下的心理阴影还不够重，尽管我已经无数次发誓不会动他男朋友一根毛发了。

“你为什么不和布拉金斯基住到一起去？”

我放下背包，第无数次开口问了同样的问题。

“我怀疑他总有一天要来砍了我。”——我尽力将这最后半句话憋了回去。

王耀从厨房里走出来，他刚去烧了点热水，打算用来泡茶。

“那你为什么不愿意尝一下来自东方的茶叶的味道呢？”

“.....”果然。

他知道这个问题的答案，就像我知道他不愿意搬去和布拉金斯基住的原因。

“他住医学院那边，离商学院隔了一整个大学城，实在是太远了。而且住在一起影响学习。万一哪天我'君王不早朝'了，你去帮我签到？”

好吧。我耸耸肩膀。意料之外又情理之中。

“所以你到底要不要破例一次尝一尝我亲手泡的大红袍？”

当然最后我还是没喝。尽管王耀抱着我的胳膊捏着嗓子叫我“阿尔”，我也没有动摇。主要是害怕布拉金斯基在我们的合租公寓里装监控，以防他下一秒就从不知道哪个角落里冲出来拿着水管锤我。

对此我必须时刻准备着。

王耀习惯在熬夜赶死线的夜晚喝茶，当然他偶尔也会喝咖啡——这里特指手动磨出来的那种——这个中国人竟然做什么事都讲究的要命。但是前几天咖啡机被来开趴体的基尔伯特弄坏了，所以我也终于破例去买了一次外带咖啡。感谢基尔伯特，给了我去星巴克的机会，让我遇到了亚瑟，顺带毁了一双新买的板鞋，然后还让我得知自己大概率和亚瑟再也见不上面了。

好极了，我已经开始思考圣诞节给吉尔伯特送什么礼物了。

王耀一手拿着茶杯，另一只手指了指我的脚。

“你的袜子....”

他又看了看摆在玄关的那双“棕色”匡威。

“是你昨天新买的那双吧？”

“是的，不要再提醒我了。”

我久违的失眠了，明明没有喝咖啡却清醒得胜过生吃一袋咖啡豆。我回忆起亚瑟将纸巾放进我的手心，离开时他冰凉的指尖从我的指尖略过，那一瞬间仿佛有一条电流穿过了我的全身，现在想起来依旧足以兴奋得让我颤抖。

他身上的红茶味到底是天然的，还是来自于人工香料合成的香水。如果是后者，那到底是怎样的配方才能制作出这样让人神魂颠倒的气味呢。没有花果的馥郁，也没有草木的清冽，介于这两类之间的、我从未关注过的茶树叶子，竟能散发出这样温暖舒适的味道。

亚瑟坐在露天的圆桌边，手里翻动着一本小说，微风小心地吹起他的发丝和书页的一角，而桌上的红茶还冒着热气。我拿起手机，将眼前的恬静在快门声后记录下来。亚瑟注意到了我的视线，向我转过头。

“你又偷拍我。”

他不满地抱怨着。我没有说话，只是看着他微笑——实际上，我只是很难在他面前控制自己的笑容。我走近他俯身亲亲他的脸颊，他简直就像是一块红茶做成的糕点，就连白皙的脸蛋上都透着茶香。我得寸进尺想要吻他的嘴唇，却被他推开了，我看到他将摊开的书本合上，书的封面上写着几个漂亮的字。——阿尔弗雷德，你在做梦。

然后，我醒了。

我从床上坐起来，懊恼得揉揉脑袋。我看了看床头的闹钟，是早上七点还不到，窗外的天空已经露出了鱼肚白，而一门之隔的客厅里已经有了窸窸窣窣的脚步声。

王耀今天要参加F公司的面试，因此“起床第二困难户”破天荒得起了个大早。如果通过了今天的面试，来年春天王耀就能去实习了。他十分喜欢这个公司，对此十分上心，也做了许多的准备，这段时间他常常喝茶灌咖啡熬到深夜，所以我由衷地希望他能被录取。——毕竟F公司不录用这样勤奋的优秀青年将会是他们的损失。

不过身为他从高中到大学的同学兼室友，我当然知道他上心的原因：F公司的新任总裁是一个拥有金色长发，紫色眼睛，全身上下散发着浪漫气息的法国人。王耀提起他时的眼神就像是他妹妹林晓梅参加本田菊的签售会时一样。

等等，金色长发，法国口音。昨晚在街角星巴克门口的那声“亚瑟”，以及转身带着亚瑟离开时飘起的长发像是电影一样在我的脑子里重映。我的大脑停止了思考。

我走出房间时，王耀已经用过了早餐准备出门了。

“你说的那个法国胡....“

”阿尔弗雷德！我再说一遍他不叫‘法国胡子’！他叫弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦！“

”抱歉抱歉，我只是真的记不住他的名字。“

王耀假装生着闷气把培根吐司燕麦片放在我面前的餐桌上。

“那个....我想问一下，那个弗朗西斯波...."

"波诺弗瓦。“

”对，对。他有没有什么在交往中的男朋友...或者女朋友什么的？“

”应该没有吧，我也不知道。毕竟我只是一个为了能亲眼见到他而卑微学习的打工人罢了。“

王耀低下头穿鞋时叹了口气，末了又抬起头，对着玄关里的小镜子理了理头发和西装就出门了。

”出门别忘了把垃圾带出去！“

”哦——“

不得不说，王耀的厨艺还是很棒的，就连煎培根都做得格外的不一样，我上辈子一定是个饿死鬼，老天大概也不忍心看我如此凄惨，这辈子就让我遇上了王耀这样的厨神。三生有幸呐，我一边自言自语，一边刷着盘子。

这时，口袋里的手机震动了一下。

“Hi，阿尔？我没有吵醒你吧——我想你应该起床了。“

”马修，我并不是每个周末都会赖床的好吗？——你有什么重要的事吗，你不像是会打电话唠嗑的人。“

“我要结婚了。“

“什么？”

其实我听到了。我的表哥说他要结婚了。

“我说，我要结婚了，阿尔弗雷德。”

“是真的吗？马修，我甚至都不知道你恋爱了！——我是说，恭喜你！”

“谢谢。——或许你最近愿意来我的工作室聊聊天吗？我们已经很久没见面了。”

”当然可以，不过我有个论文今天下午五点前要提交了，打算再稍微修改一下。或许....明天？“

”好，那我们明天见。”

“See you tomorrow！”

终于改完了论文并提前死线一小时提交后，我打算出门觅食，顺便没有忘记早上王耀的吩咐把垃圾带出了门。林晓梅在我们公寓楼下的赛百味打周末工，当她得知我为了论文错过了中饭后偷偷给我的厚切牛排三明治里多加了一份免费火腿。

为我做完了晚餐后，林晓梅也打算下班了，她一边往更衣室走，一边将身上的围裙解下来。我再见到她时，她换了一身雪白的厚毛衣，手里还抓着一件棉外套。毛线帽上的绒球随着她走路的步子一颠一颠的。大概没有人不喜欢这样可爱的女孩子吧。

“你今天很好看哦。”

“谢谢。”

女孩微笑着拉开我对面的椅子坐了下来。

“是要去约会吗？”

我咬了一口三明治含糊不清地随口一问。

“不，不是。只是.....“

“哦？”

我开始好奇了起来。林晓梅上一次露出这样有些害羞的表情，大概是去参加本田菊的签售会那天早上，王耀在送她去会场的路上完全不解。

”只是，王嘉龙说他们法学院来了一个很帅的交换生，听说是从英国来的。全院的女孩子看到真人后，一整天都无法安心上课。“

“所以....？“

“我想去看看，弗雷德。二哥说他们晚上六点下课。“

“等等，你说他是从英国来的？来我们学校交换？“

”对啊，怎么了弗雷德，你也感兴趣？“

我咽了口口水。说不定真的是他呢。

“呃，没有。就是....我一个朋友也说我们学校来了一个英国的交换生。嗯，就...听说长得很帅。”

我到底在无中生友个啥。我明白自己飘忽的眼神已经出卖了我。

“哈，弗雷德，不要无中生友了。”——被看出来了。

“你看你，这么多女孩子围着你转，情人节鲜花巧克力收到手软，却从来没听说你和谁谈过恋爱。”

我顿时语塞了。

“走吧，一起去法学院吧，说不定真能看到他。”

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

亚瑟从教学楼走出来时，我和林晓梅就坐在不远处的长椅上。我看见从教学楼里出来的学生都在与他告别。我推推林晓梅，低声跟她说“他好像来了”。

“你怎么知道就是他？”

“我听到有人叫他柯克兰。”

我假装从来没有见过他的样子，撇开眼神，借口信手拈来。

亚瑟穿了一件灰色的羊毛大衣，大衣下是毛线背心配浅灰衬衫。左手拎着黑色提包，右手拿着一条灰色系格纹围巾。依旧是很英伦风的打扮，而与昨天不同的是，他戴了眼镜，金边细框的那种。

林晓梅已经在我的身边犯起了花痴，这个年龄的女孩子都这样。我大概可以从他的眼神里看出来，亚瑟在她这里的打分和本田菊不相上下——也许亚瑟的分数更高一些。

她转过头看着我，眼睛一闪一闪的，嘴角往下耷拉。她竟然哭了！？一向霸气侧露的女汉子林晓梅竟然因为见到男神哭了！

我开口安慰说，男神都是可遇不可求的，我们也差不多可以回去了。我转身想要带她走，竟然被她一把拽住外套袖子。

“阿尔弗雷德。”

她久违地喊了我的全名。

“我觉得你和他很配。”

？

我还没反应过来，林晓梅就拉着我向教学楼走去，天知道一个女孩子怎么会有这么大的力气！我完全就像一只无法抵抗的小羊任人宰割。

不要啊，那也是我的男神。这一波上去，我就白给了，直接在男神面前社死啊！我在心里默默流泪，可林晓梅只顾着自己磕cp。

我一边尽量克制自己小声地求林晓梅放过我，一边全身使劲想要往回跑。而林晓梅依旧紧紧拽着我。

“没关系的。”

有关系的。

“就当认识个朋友。”

我不想只当他的朋友。

“交给我，没问题！”

她学了她哥的语气。

我放弃挣扎了，眼看着一见钟情的对象离自己越来越近。然后亚瑟的视线从手机屏幕上移开，并且转向了我。

我条件反射一个使劲拽住了林晓梅，然后两人以一个奇怪的姿势石化在了距离亚瑟五米之处。

“Hi。”

我尴尬地打了招呼，这回我明白了尴尬的自己为什么要尴尬地和他打招呼。因为——这已经尴尬到极致了，我已经不在乎这会不会更尴尬了。

“Hi。”

他回复道，一边取下眼镜装进大衣口袋。

“呃，Fubute Ubcabtaten（咒立停）....？”

老天，他念了咒语。果然英国人均魔法师。

林晓梅立刻推开我，快速整理了一下自己的头发和衣服。

“Thanks。”

林晓梅说道。然后她向亚瑟伸出了手。

“我是林晓梅，是格兰芬多....呃，我是说我在隔壁商学院学管理，可以认识一下你吗？”

亚瑟有些惊讶，但很快就回握了她的手开始自我介绍。

“亚瑟，亚瑟·柯克兰，是斯莱特林，很高兴认识你。”

他又指了指身后的教学楼说道：

“哦对了，我是今年来贵校法学院交换的学生，我来自英国。”

我呆呆地站在原地，他俩的对话让我觉得自己是个美国麻鸡。我插不上话，只能目不转睛地盯着亚瑟的绿眼睛，那是双连绿翡翠都比不上的眼睛，我爱惨了它们。也许是室内暖气开的很足，他的脸颊红扑扑的像只苹果，让人忍不住想要靠近了啃上一口。不过还好我忍住了，不然事态就要发展到无法挽回的地步了。

“这是我的朋友，阿尔弗雷德·琼斯。他也想认识你。”

我立刻回过神来，那双绿眼睛正直直地望进我的。我顿时语塞，想要开口说话却又不小心咬到了舌头。

“嘶——”

我猛得倒吸一口气，祈祷下一秒我脚下的地面裂开一条缝直接把我带离这个世界。

“好久不见，阿尔弗雷德。”

他眯起了眼睛，嘴角上扬。

“好...好久不见。哈哈哈哈”

我尴尬地笑了笑，戴上了痛苦面具。

林晓梅瞬间收住了笑容，她看看我，又看看面前的亚瑟，然后发出了世纪疑问。

“你们认识？！”

“是的，应该说就在昨天。”

亚瑟微笑着回答她，而一旁的我已经完全丧失了语言功能。林晓梅又看了我们俩一轮，一拍脑袋说：

“哎呀！我突然想起来我哥说晚上陪我去看刚上映的电影！那我就不打扰你们叙旧了哈哈哈哈哈！亚瑟，很高兴认识你！弗雷德，玩得开心！”

“什么啊！你哥晚上明明要和他的亲亲男友约会！”我强忍着没揭穿她。

亚瑟向她挥挥手，并祝她观影愉快。我目送着林晓梅一溜烟跑得没影，只留下我和亚瑟绿眼睛瞪蓝眼睛。——不过他的眼睛可真好看啊。

等我终于缓过来的时候，时间仿佛过去了几个世纪。亚瑟依旧站在我的面前，只是原本在手里的围巾现在围在了他的脖子上。

“起风了。”

我假装瑟瑟发抖。这纯属是没话找话。

“是的，要不要去喝一杯。我是指，咖啡？”

他冲我微笑道。

——该死的，为什么这个人总是露出这样的笑脸。

而对于他的邀请，我当然是欣喜又强装镇定地接受了。

我们不约而同地向街角的那家星巴克走去。我有些紧张又有些激动，两只伸进外衣口袋的手紧紧攥成拳头，就算眼镜滑落到了鼻尖都不敢轻易动作。我小心翼翼地尽量不让任何意外发生，可依旧被路上的几颗小石子绊倒。

亚瑟试图跟我搭话，大概他也感受到了我的拘谨。他问我是不是也是这里的学生，还问我学什么专业。我尽力控制自己的舌头正常发音，可说出来的话就是磕磕绊绊，还咬自己舌头。从教学楼到咖啡厅几百米路被我硬生生走成了几里路。我在冷风中出了一身汗，最终也没能恢复我的语言能力。亚瑟见我说话也不利索，就不再勉强我了。

当下的场景真的有些不现实，昨天还觉得再也不会遇见的人现在正向我走来，他的手里拿着两杯咖啡，嘴里还叼着两个纸袋，不知道里面装了什么，但我希望至少其中一个是肉桂卷。

我看着他直愣神，半天才想起自己应该帮他把椅子拉开，毕竟他目前没有空闲的手。当我站起身绕过他想要帮忙时，亚瑟已经放下了咖啡杯以及纸袋，拉开椅子完美落座了。

”呃，抱歉。“

我挠挠头发。亚瑟没有反应过来，只是微微瞪大了眼睛表示疑惑。

“我是说，劳驾你了。——你知道的，替我把咖啡拿过来。”

我耸耸肩，故作轻松，试图把氛围调节得随意点。

”没事。“

他笑了笑，将桌上的两个纸袋推向我。

”不知道你喜欢吃什么，剩的糕点不多了，我挑了两个平时常吃的，不知道合不合你口味。“

我打开其中一个袋子，先前在我脑子里的肉桂卷惊喜地出现在我的面前。

”谢谢！“

我完全无法抑制我的欣喜。这感觉就像是亚瑟能够读懂我的内心所想，说不定他真的是魔法师。

亚瑟解下围巾并将它整齐地叠好放在大腿上，而后拎起另一只纸袋，取出里面的红豆司康在一边小小地咬了一口。左手在胸前平摊着，尽量不让面包渣掉在桌上。他吃东西的样子就像小兔子一口一口咬着胡萝卜，脸颊也跟着咀嚼的动作一动一动的。他嘴角微微上翘，绿色的眼睛因为喜爱的食物而闪着亮光。

世界上怎么会有这么可爱的人呢？我不知不觉撑起脑袋目不转睛地看着他。亚瑟天生白嫩的皮肤总是很容易因为温度的变化泛起红色，这样的场景总是会让我止不住胡思乱想。这实在是太美好了，看着亚瑟吃东西让我感受到了前所未有的满足。

“阿尔弗雷德？”

“啊？”

糟了。明目张胆的偷看被发现了。

“啊，咳咳。我....”

“抱歉，如果你不喜欢吃肉桂卷的话，我可以帮你再去买一份别的。——或许，你更希望是巧克力麦芬？”

“啊不，我喜欢这个。”

我指指手里的肉桂卷，以防亚瑟不相信又咬上一口，然后拿起边上的拿铁喝了一口想要掩饰刚才的失态。

看到我因为食物而舒展的笑脸，亚瑟才安心地喝了一口咖啡。

“阿尔，呃...我可以叫你阿尔吗？”

“Of course！”

我欣喜若狂，开始怀疑今天去街对面的小店买张彩票都能中头奖。

“我想问一下这边的宿舍要怎么申请啊，我来得急没有在外面租房，一直住宾馆感觉太耗钱了。”

“其实我也没有申请上学校的宿舍，校舍短缺，我一年级之后就搬出来和朋友一起住了。”

我如实说道，突然想起公寓对门的费里西安诺打算和他的德国男友去同居了，如果亚瑟能住到对面....

"但是我可以帮你留意我们那栋公寓楼里有没有空房....”  
“.....要不留个联系方式吧，这样平时就会方便很多。“

我试探着说出后半句，尽量让自己的面部表情看起来自然，而不像是什么乱扯借口要微信的随便男人。而亚瑟的反应显然表示了我的表情管理非常成功。他从口袋里拿出手机左右划了几下然后抬起头小声地说：

“我没有WhatsApp，平时都是用邮箱和别人联系的。不过我想我可以注册一个——为了我们的顺利交流。”

我感觉自己最近有些幸运过头了，先是经历了人生中第一次一见钟情，尽管毁了一双新鞋，但后续发展简直是超脱我的想象。谁敢相信两天前以为再也见不上面的人，现在正隔着屏幕和我讨论纽约哪里的单人间比较划算。这简直比做梦都要令人惊喜。

只不过最后亚瑟还是不太愿意住到这边来，因为我住的公寓楼离法学院实在是有些远，他一周四天有早课，身为起床第一困难户的我表示十分理解。但是一想到这会减少我们顺理成章作为邻居的见面次数，我不禁有些失落。

王耀昨天面试完就去找男友约会了，晚上十点多给我发了条信息说晚上住在外面了，直到今天临近中午才回来。他开门的声音很轻，大概是顾及到我也许还在睡回笼觉，结果出乎他的意料，我已经坐在餐桌前开始吃早午餐了。

王耀进门的时候拎了一袋包子，他一边拆着包装，一边抱怨着之前总吃的那家店关门了，也不知道新的这家店做的包子合不合他的口味。

“阿尔弗，晓梅说昨天和你去看法学院的交换生了。”

“嗯嗯。”

“长得挺帅的？”

“嗯嗯，吃东西也很可爱。”

？

“我不是，我是说，他长得是挺帅的。呃...毕竟晓梅都觉得帅那应该是真的帅吧。”

老天爷啊，说出去的话现在撤回还来得及吗，我这到底是什么鬼扯逻辑。正当我想要挖个地缝钻进去消灭自己的羞耻心时，王耀突然伸手盖住了我的手机屏幕。

”阿尔弗，别聊了。听我说，你恋爱了。“

“什么？”

“我从来没见你一边打字一边笑得比万尼亚种的向日葵还灿烂。如实招来，网线那头是不是那个叫柯克兰的英国绅士？”

我无奈地点点头。也不知道王晓梅到底跟他哥说了什么，本来还想着有点进展了再跟他说，没想到事发第二天王耀就知道了这件事情，而且连名字都已经脱稿背出来，这是前所未有的效率。不过被王耀看穿已经是日常了，我早就习惯于此，也并不觉得这是什么不好的事情，相反，王耀总是会给我一些建议。虽然只差了九个月，我却总觉得他比我大上了一整轮，也许是家中长子的身份让他从小就比同龄人要更懂得人情世故。

”阿尔弗，你喜欢他什么呢？“

王耀放下了手里的肉包，认真地看着我的眼睛。

“也许是....长得好看？声音性感？我也不知道....或许是吃东西的样子很可爱。“

哥们儿，这个问题简直就是把我的羞耻心挖出来示众啊。

“被突如其来的一见钟情冲昏头脑的男孩。“

王耀笑了起来，露出了小虎牙。

“如果想要和他一直在一起的话，你要去寻找他身上更加长久的闪光点。容貌、声音什么的总有一天会变，但是那些内在的东西永远不会变——至少不会轻易改变。人格、思想，以及那些能够让你们产生共鸣的过去，这些东西才是最吸引人的，它们构成了一个完整的人，爱上它们，你才真正爱上了这个人。”

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

王耀吃完包子之后就打着哈欠回卧室补觉了，昨晚大概是和伊万闹到很晚了吧。

虽说我并不是很喜欢伊万，站在他身边的时候，就算是盛夏都感觉下一秒就要下雪，再加上每次碰面他总是以一种看情敌的眼神看着我，徒生距离感。但是我知道王耀打心底里的喜欢他，所以我有时又很羡慕他。

伊万比我和王耀小一岁，在王耀转来美国读书的第二年，伊万也跟着来了，听说是认识了很久，算是竹马。那时我们都住在学校边上，从高一开始我就和王耀一起回家，伊万来了之后王耀就喊上他一起。高二生比高一生下午多一节课，伊万会乖乖地坐在我们教室外的走廊里一边看书一边等。

伊万平时很少说话也很少笑，不管是什么时候都是一副冷漠的样子，包括我在内的几乎所有同学都觉得他阴暗腹黑。同时伊万觉得其他人都很聒噪，尤其是我。当然，伊万处处总是针对我的原因百分之九十九点九是因为，他认为我和王耀关系太好了——还有百分之零点一大概是因为我和王耀同班。对此我很想不通，我和王耀才认识了多久，根本比不上他们十年的革命友谊，可伊万就是觉得我对他存在非分之想，处处干扰我和王耀的相处：食堂吃饭他要一起，操场打球他要来battle，我甚至害怕哪天碰巧我和王耀一起去上厕所他都要跟着过来。

尽管我觉得伊万是个阴暗男，但这并不妨碍我真诚地希望他们一直在一起，因为伊万看王耀的眼神总是软得不符合他在旁人面前树立的人设。很难想象那双平时冷漠至极、解剖人体都不眨一下的的紫色眼睛在看见王耀时竟然能变成闪着星星的小狗眼。像是自带某种神奇的能力，这样的眼神竟能让一向对外气场两米的王耀瞬间变成会撒娇的小猫。这大概就是爱情吧，他们一定都幸运地找到了对方身上最吸引自己的东西，所以他们互相喜爱，惺惺相惜。

真好啊。我感叹着，吃掉了最后一口本尼迪克蛋，便开始收拾餐厅和厨房。感谢公寓的供暖系统，即使是在最冷的冬天，也能让我享受洗碗的快乐。我把洗干净的餐盘从温水里捞起来，用干布擦干净，按照王耀的要求一个一个摆放进沥水架上晾干。

做完这一切之后，我回到客厅，在落地窗边的懒人沙发上瘫下来，打开手机查看信息。除了一封来自学校系统的论文提交成功邮件以外，没有其他的信息。我把自己深深地陷进沙发里，临近中午窗外的阳光照得整个人暖烘烘的。

这时候亚瑟在干什么？也许他正跟新认识的朋友们在纽约的大街上游玩，或许法学院会为交换生开欢迎趴，又或者他正把自己泡在图书馆里研读法学书籍。我这才发现自己一点都不了解亚瑟，虽说我对他的兴趣源于样貌，但我总是想要窥探他皮囊之下的内在。

尽管这会使我看起来像个偷窥狂，但我还是点开了各个社交软件的搜索框，输入了亚瑟的全名想要找到一些他在互联网上留下的生活痕迹。只是很可惜，我没有任何收获。

这时，手机屏幕上跳出了一条信息——来自亚瑟的WhatsApp。

信息的内容大概就是亚瑟正在为新居所的设施烦恼。他的朋友愿意将闲置的空公寓借给他住，只是公寓里除了一张床什么都没有，因此他询问我是否有空陪他去家具店逛逛。

收到这条信息的我欣喜若狂，不同于往日收到女孩子的晚餐邀请，这是来自于喜欢之人的请求，哪有容得我推拒的道理。我迅速翻起下周的课表，跟亚瑟商量一个共同有空的时间。最终我们决定了下周二午后两点半在法学院门口见面。

我放下手机，激动地捂着脸，缩着身子在沙发上却依旧无法抑制地笑出声。若是王耀也在客厅，他一定会嫌弃地说我扭得像条正钻出苹果的蛆。

我和马修约好下午三点在他的工作室见面，而距离现在还有四个小时，我打算下午两点半坐地铁出门。本来是打算顺便去途径的商场里为他和他的未婚夫挑选一件新婚礼物，可马修对于新婚礼物一直是推脱的态度，最后马修以非礼物的名义请求我和他一起参与慈善活动，又考虑到我没有稳定收入，便改成了每个月去看望福利院的孩子。

我当然是答应了下来，因为我从来不会拒绝马修的请求，这不单单是因为血缘关系，更多的是对他的感谢，或者说，感恩。在我大概刚开始有记忆的时候，我的父母就离婚了，法院将我判给了我的父亲——一个三天两头应酬不回家的男人，而这一切的原因只是因为我的母亲是一位商场的推销员，法院认为她的薪水不足以养大一个健康的孩子。因为当时年龄太小，我对母亲的记忆非常稀薄。

但幸运的是，我的童年里并没有因此而缺少应得的爱和尊重。我从上小学五年级开始就一直和马修住在一起。那时他刚考上纽约著名的设计学院，因此离开加拿大来到了美国，靠着天才的设计头脑和过硬的专业知识，他申请到了奖学金，这笔钱帮助解决了日常生活的一大部分开支。而从我上初中开始，我那个都快忘了脸的父亲竟然也开始每个月定期给我寄一笔生活费，大概是考虑到了青春期的男孩子胃口都惊人。只是我们依旧很少见面。

在吃饱穿暖上，马修从来没有亏待过我。有些时候比起表哥这个身份，这个性格温和的青年更像是我的父母。除去每天他自己的学习工作，他还为我准备精致的三餐——只不过早餐通常都是枫糖烤薄饼，但我也并不排斥。有些时候他还会来接我上下学，不少同学都以为他是我的父亲。每当这时马修都会害羞地低下头澄清他只是我的表哥，而我却是真心的希望他能是我的父亲。

我们就这样一起生活，直到我考上大学搬出了他家，而那时马修也已经成为了一个小有名气的平面设计师，用大学期间打工的钱以及作品的获奖奖金开了一间自己的工作室。他总是非常努力，而我也希望自己能像他一样为自己热爱的事情努力着。

我躺在沙发上回忆着我和马修共处的时光，墙面上的闹钟不知不觉间已经指向了两点半。——是我应该出发的时间了。

我套上灰蓝色毛衣和水洗牛仔裤，在衣柜里抉择了一下，最终挑选了一件海军蓝的棉服，出门前顺手抓走了床位的一条灰色围巾。这大概是入冬来，我难得没有穿那些张扬色彩的衣服的一天，原因只是觉得这样会让我更容易融入马修装饰简洁的工作室。

我准时推开了马修工作室的大门，这扇金属边框的大玻璃门花了我不少力气。距离我上次来这里已经过去了大半年，当时墙漆还没来得及订上，马修买来的桌椅就已经大包小包得堆在通往二层的楼梯上了。而如今工作室的二楼已经装修完毕。

马修披着一条深紫色的毛毯，手里捧着一个印有加拿大国旗的马克杯，我猜那里面泡着枫叶茶。

“阿尔！真是好久不见了。”

马修从二楼的栏杆上探出脑袋，他看上去跟以前一样，微卷的头发以及那副半永久眼镜——只不过他是真的高度近视，而我只是为了让自己看起来成熟一点。他就跟小时候我随他回加拿大的大房子过圣诞节时一样，趴在栏杆边等着我上去。那时我还是个会因为上楼梯跑不过他而赌气的小鬼。

“马修！新婚快乐！”

我站在楼梯口对着他喊道。

“谢谢。”

马修低下头露出了腼腆的微笑，我看见漂亮的粉红染上了他的脸颊。

“在楼下的沙发上坐会儿吧，我马上就来。茶几上有些小零食，我猜你会喜欢的。”

当我的表哥再一次出现在二层楼梯口时，他的身边还跟着一个身高相仿的金发男人。是弗朗西斯，那个我只在王耀的手机屏幕上见到过正脸的男人——我一眼就认出了他。不同于前天街角昏黄路灯下模糊的身影，今天的弗朗西斯清晰明亮地出现在我的面前。他左手揽着马修的腰，随着身边的男人缓缓地从台阶上向我走来。他们的脸上带着幸福的笑容，仿佛正走在步入婚礼教堂的红毯上。

“你好，我是弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦。是马修的未婚夫。“

法国人向我伸出手开始自我介绍，于是我同他握手交换了姓名。当得知我叫阿尔弗雷德后，弗朗西斯惊讶地问到：“阿尔弗雷德？你就是前些天亚瑟在街角碰到的男生？”

”那您就是那天亚瑟在等的人？“

我也惊讶地睁大了眼睛，没有想到这么巧的事情竟然发生在我的身上：第一次见面时的陌生人，第二次见面时竟然即将成为家人。而我面前同样带着震惊神色的男人微微点头，笑着感叹：纽约真是小啊。

一旁的马修将手里的婚礼邀请函递到我的手里，而波诺弗瓦先生则在未婚夫邀请我参加他们的婚礼时愉快地亲吻了身边人的脸颊，马修害羞地推了推他，红晕却爬上了他的耳根。

我们坐在沙发上东扯西扯地聊着天。弗朗西斯自豪地讲着当初追求马修的过程，让马修赤红着一张脸恨不得用工作室的胶带把未婚夫的嘴巴封上。而后，马修则开始怀念起以前的时光，他抱着白色小熊玩偶说我小时候总爱不穿袜子满地乱跑，老是让他担心我会着凉，接着又从我上高中后放学总喜欢跑到同学家去蹭吃蹭喝讲到弗朗西斯和我都不爱喝枫叶茶这件事让他很是受伤。听到这，弗朗西斯主动为自己倒了一杯枫叶茶，然后小泯一口作出陶醉的表情冲着马修眨眨眼睛，最终遭到了马修嫌弃的吐槽，说他这么会演，怎么奥斯卡小金人还没送到家里。

在我的记忆里，我的表哥一直是一个性格内向的男人，可当他与弗朗西斯在一起时，他就不再是我记忆中的马修了。他变得开朗活泼，尽管依旧有些容易害羞，但是明显感受到他更加自信了。因为弗朗西斯的出现，马修学会了表达自己的情绪，那些从前独立生活时会去隐藏的烦恼与脾气，如今都由另一个人来包容。对于马修的这些变化，我打心底里地感到开心。从今以后他不再是那个总是习惯于一个人扛起所有事情的青年了。从今以后，他会拥有所爱之人给予他的全部的温柔和爱。

我想，他值得。

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

亚瑟靠坐在房间仅有的一张床上看着教授发来的讲义，床边是三个大行李箱和一只书包。

弗朗西斯决定将公寓借给他住的时候，这个纽约市中心一百多平的高层房子甚至连那张床度没有，不过因为是精装修，暖气和热水都有供应。毕竟弗朗西斯购买这套房子的原因是为了投资，与其住在这个三面环绕着大玻璃窗户的冰凉牢笼里，还不如和自己的男友、现在的未婚夫住在那个充满艺术气息的工作室里。

因为不忍心看着自己多年的好友只能打地铺，又顾虑着这个养尊处优的小少爷不知道怎么去买家具，善良的弗朗西斯便给他订了一张大床。亚瑟拖着行李走进房门时，弗朗西斯热情地迎上来，带着他直奔主卧，因为那是这间公寓目前为止唯一能住人的地方。

“哥哥我为了让你有一个更好的居住环境还特意为小少爷您订购了一张大床，不知道合不合您的喜好呢？”

弗朗西斯帮亚瑟把行李箱放在床边，便拉着对方的手把人拖到床上去躺着。

“不知道小少爷对床的软硬度感觉如何？”

对于柯克兰家的小少爷来说，“寄人篱下”还真是头一回，一边庆幸着对方是自己多年的好友弗朗西斯，一边又懊恼着对方怎么就是弗朗西斯了呢。亚瑟看着他这幅突然献殷情的模样毫不吝啬地翻了个白眼。他印象中的弗朗西斯才不是这种会好心免费提供住所的人，尽管这个房间里只有一张床和暖气。

“既然小少爷对此没有什么不满，那么哥哥我的任务就完成了。”

弗朗西斯将手放在前胸弯下腰行了一个告别礼便转身就要离开，走了几步后又突然回过头看着还在翻白眼的亚瑟忍不住笑出声，说：“至于其他的家具就要麻烦小少爷自己解决咯～”

“喂！我怎么知道哪里可以买到那些东西啊！你这个死胡子，好歹也帮人帮到底给我个地址啊！”

弗朗西斯捂着嘴却笑得更大声了，这个与他相差七岁、几乎算是他看着长大的男孩总是这样很容易炸毛。

“别着急嘛，我猜你的那个’星巴克男孩’肯定知道吧，不如去问问他？”

法国人留下一个wink就迅速逃离了现场，亚瑟像泄了气的皮球一样瘫倒在大床上。说实话这个房间还算是符合亚瑟的口味。良好的采光、充足的暖气、近似于正方体的规矩构造....这些都让他感到满意。当然他是绝对不可能在弗朗西斯面前说出这种话的，不然那个长发胡子必定要沾沾自喜上好久，亚瑟最看不惯他那副臭美的样子了。

不过，这张床还真是….够舒服的。啧。

亚瑟从在床上打了几个滚后把脸埋进被子里蹭了蹭，直到金色的头发都被磨地起了静电才恋恋不舍地爬起来。他拉开背包的拉链，将里面的毛绒小熊拿出来放在枕头上，然后贴心地为它盖上被子。

离开英国之前的亚瑟衣来伸手饭来张口，过着要天有天、要地有地的生活，毕竟柯克兰家最不缺的就是钱。但是在十岁之前，生活富裕的小少爷从来没有收到过一样自己真正喜欢的礼物。

亚瑟的十周岁生日会隆重盛大，老柯克兰请来了许多的朋友为自己的儿子庆生，名门贵族汇聚在柯克兰庄园里，表面上是庆祝柯克兰家幺子的生日会，实际上——

“柯克兰伯爵，祝贺您的幺子！“大人们亲切又疏离地问候。

”这是为亚瑟准备的礼物，还请小少爷收下。“亚瑟害羞地接过礼物并行了一个礼。

”亚瑟长得多快呀，上一次见面你才到你父亲大腿呢。””瞧瞧小亚蒂的脸，长得多俊啊，随了他父亲。“大人们争相夸赞着自己，一边还不忘恭维自己的父亲。

”柯克兰伯爵，我们家那个.....您看看能不能帮忙去通融通融啊....““霍华德夫人、霍华德先生我们到那边去说....亚蒂，去那边找斯科特他们玩会儿。“父亲对自己说着，然后离开了。

亚瑟抱着精致地礼物盒慢慢吞吞地朝长餐桌走去，斯科特和其他的小伙伴们正在那边玩耍。他明白自己融不进那个小团体，毕竟那些孩子们年长他好几岁，他们只会觉得他幼稚，其中为首的亲哥斯科特还最喜欢捉弄他。

他想起上一次波诺弗瓦家的宴会上，他和斯科特以及那些孩子们一起讨论想要得到什么礼物，十五六岁的孩子们都有些异想天开，他们畅想着像飞机赛车那些在孩子们眼里最炫酷的东西，唯独八岁的亚瑟想要拥有一只毛绒小熊。话一出口，亚瑟立刻意识到了自己有些格格不，他刚想改口，身边的大孩子们就已经开始嘲笑他：“毛绒小熊，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈果然是小亚瑟会说出来的东西呢！“

想到这，熟悉的羞耻感突然冲上了脑袋，顺带着他的脸颊也红了起来。于是亚瑟半路改道偷偷离开了生日会打算回自己的房间。

“亚蒂？你怎么在这？”

母亲正从夫人们的聊天会中走出来，看到了捧着礼物正打算上楼的亚瑟。

“唔....可能是糕点吃多了有些不舒服，我想回房间休息。“

亚瑟不愿意说出真相，低着头含糊地扯了个谎，实际上他根本就没吃上什么糕点，反而一直被父亲带着到处问候来客。

“我们亚蒂是觉得无聊了吧，父亲谈事情你跟着也没意思，斯科特他们怕是玩得又没影了。”

柯克兰夫人总是这么善解人意，她轻而易举地就从小儿子暗藏失落的绿眼睛里看出了他的心思。亚瑟红着脸抬起头，小声地嘟囔着“才没有”。

“走吧，妈妈陪你上楼拆礼物。”

柯克兰夫人微笑着捏捏亚瑟鼓起来的小脸蛋，然后牵起他的手上楼走去。

回到房间，穿着礼服的小绅士安静地坐在椅子上，晃着小腿等待着去准备红茶和小点心的母亲。

房间的小木桌边已经堆满了礼物，被庄园里的女仆们摆成塔型，就像每年的圣诞节一样。不，也许数量比圣诞节收到的还要多，毕竟这些由大大小小盒子盛装的礼物是只属于亚瑟的。

柯克兰夫人端着下午茶进来时，亚瑟正在打开一只包裹着黑天鹅绒的长方体盒子，里面是一只定制钢笔，墨绿色的笔身上点缀一圈钻石，在灯光下闪着亮光。亚瑟拿着它在吊灯下转了几圈，看着钻石一闪一闪的像童话里眨着眼睛的星星。

“这只钢笔很漂亮呢，亚蒂喜欢吗？“

穿着礼裙的女人微笑着放下手里的盘子落座在男孩的对面，亚瑟没有回答她，只是将钢笔放回了绒布盒子并盖上了盖子。

“那亚蒂想要收到什么礼物呢？”

温柔贤淑的庄园夫人拿起骨瓷茶壶为沉默的男孩倒了一杯茶。

毛绒小熊。亚瑟在心里回答道。他不想要这些年年都被重复送来的礼物。定制的钢笔、精致的饰品，还有那些来自异域的特殊礼物，亚瑟曾经也会在孩子群里炫耀自己收到了什么样精美昂贵的东西，可现在他逐渐对这些东西丧失了兴趣。

是从什么时候开始的呢？也许是在街上看到了商店橱窗那头收到毛绒小熊的孩子。如果我也有一只小熊就好了，我可以给它起名字，让它做我的朋友，晚上在被窝里跟它说悄悄话，就像商店里的那个孩子一样快乐。亚瑟默默地想着。可惜，他们只是坐车路过这里，根本没有时间让亚瑟去挑一只玩偶，古板严苛的柯克兰公爵也不会同意他去买一只毫无意义的毛绒小熊，因为比起这个，去赴一场商业聚会明显更加重要。

”说出来吧，无论是什么都没关系。“

柯克兰夫人将装了红茶的杯子放在亚瑟面前。漂亮的绿眼睛温柔地露出笑意。

“....毛绒小熊。”

亚瑟撇开视线小声地说，害羞地红晕爬上了白皙的脸蛋，两条小腿不安地晃着，生怕下一秒母亲也会像斯科特他们那样笑他幼稚。

“我亲爱的亚蒂，这没什么好害羞的。妈妈在你这个年纪也想要拥有一只自己的毛绒小熊呢。”

“那您得到了吗？”

“没有，因为家里人认为我身为长女应该更加成熟一些。不过妈妈还真没有想到小亚蒂会想要一只毛绒小熊，果然是从我肚子里出来的呢！”

亚瑟的脸变得更红了，两只食指紧张地扭在一起。

“不过既然是亚蒂想要的，那妈妈就一定会帮你实现。”

于是十岁生日第二天的早晨，亚瑟收到了一只系条纹领结的毛绒小熊。

“生日快乐，我的宝贝。”

柯克兰夫人在他的额头上轻轻地落下了一个早安吻。

亚瑟关掉了讲义并合上了电脑，他摘下眼镜放在一边，抱过身边的小熊放在膝盖上。这只十多年前的小熊看起来完全没有它的实际年龄那么老旧，它的毛干净柔软，眼珠亮晶晶的像两颗黑葡萄，如果不是毛绒和脖子上的领结有褪色外，看来完全可以摆进街边的大玻璃橱窗里。这一切完全得益于亚瑟对它的爱护以及庄园女仆定期的清洁。

亚瑟有一个小秘密，每当感到无聊或者烦恼的时候，他总是会对着这只小熊说话。这个秘密只有亚瑟自己和柯克兰夫人知道。亚瑟第一次被母亲撞见对着小熊自言自语时，又害羞又懊恼地把自己藏进了被子里不敢出来。

“班尼，你觉得我到底要不要找阿尔陪我去买家具啊？”

小熊睁着黑色的大眼睛看着亚瑟，也许它真的有自己的主意，只是不会说话。

其实亚瑟感觉他阿尔弗雷德还是个挺不错的人。刚下飞机等待拖运的行李时，亚瑟因为弗朗西斯临时出差没法来接机的电话而有些低落。他初来乍到没有什么认识的人，弗朗西斯要工作也要陪男友。

亚瑟从小就习惯于一个人待着，大孩子嫌他思想幼稚，小朋友觉得他冷漠无趣，除了玩具小熊和弗朗西斯，没有人愿意做他的朋友。小时候他最盼望的日子就是自己的生日和弗朗西斯的生日，即使隔着一条小小的海峡，只要不出意外他们总是能在那天见面。可弗朗西斯拥有他自己的朋友，再加上七岁的年龄差，亚瑟弗朗西斯的朋友们总是玩不到一起。而在弗朗西斯上大学之后，他们便更难见面了。习惯了和小熊对话的亚瑟也不知道因为自己这个古怪别扭的性格什么时候才能交上几个朋友。

遇见阿尔弗雷德的那天，他刚约好和弗朗西斯见面。在星巴克门口等待的时候，亚瑟用余光瞟到了打翻了咖啡的男孩。他下意识地在外套口袋里翻找纸巾，这个可怜的男孩把咖啡全撒在了自己的白色板鞋上。

即使亚瑟不认为那双鞋子还能得救，但是绿眼睛男孩仍旧走向了对方。他将纸巾递了出去，然后摸摸鼻子说“我想你也许需要“。

“阿尔弗雷德。”

“什么？”

亚瑟有些惊讶，他正思考着这个名字到底是什么意思，也许是认错人了。

“我、我说我叫阿尔弗雷德，阿尔弗雷德·琼斯。”

晚风吹动了阿尔弗雷德头上那根瞩目的呆毛，男孩脸上红彤彤的，露出窘迫神情的蓝眼睛此时正认真地看着亚瑟。难道美国人都会热情地在见面的十秒钟内就报出自己的名字吗？亚瑟想着，觉得面前的男生十分有趣，于是他笑着与他交换了姓名。

从那时起，亚瑟就想也许阿尔弗雷德会是个不错的朋友，于是他将星巴克门口的偶遇故事告诉了弗朗西斯，而弗朗西斯则认为这个偶遇故事更像是艳遇故事，仿佛它会衍生出一些其他的情愫一样。亚瑟一拳打在弗朗西斯的背上，调侃弗朗西斯脑子里都是些什么。

而第二次的见面时，阿尔弗雷德主动提出帮自己找公寓让当时为住宿烦恼的亚瑟突然十分感动，他其实不明白为什么仅两面之缘的人会愿意帮他，只是这样的行为让亚瑟觉得即使身在异乡还是有人在关注他，一瞬间心里的那些焦虑和不安都消失了。即使最后他没有成为阿尔弗雷德的邻居，但这个大男孩帮他介绍安排的时候还是非常用心认真的。

亚瑟突然觉得弗朗西斯先前的提议是可取的，阿尔弗雷德看起来似乎是个有责任心的人，他大概会是个不错的向导人选。只不过亚瑟能够隐约感觉到弗朗西斯好像总是期待着他和阿尔弗雷德会发生些什么，这让亚瑟感到有些别扭。

思考再三后，亚瑟慢慢从床头滑落着平躺下来，将班尼举起来小声地说：”那我给他发信息咯？“

TBC.


End file.
